Blade Dance of the Elementalers
by Alice Raven B
Summary: The Witching World reveres males who have magic, called Elementalers. That night Voldemort attacked the Potter's, she unknowingly connected herself to their son, Harry, and as a result she tethered herself to him. However, seeing how he is treated by the Dursley's. Tamara Riddle decides to make Harry the most powerful Lord of Darkness to exit. Rated M.


**A/N: So, at the request of a fan, I am writing a male harry x harem fanfic. This fanfic contains mentions of perceived incest, lemons, forced sexual situations and corruption, sex between minors, etc. IF THIS IS NOT COMFORTING FOR YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ. This Fic features Fem!Voldemort, and other gender bent characters.**

* * *

 **Intro** :

 _It was common acceptance that when it came to magic, Women were gifted more than men. They were able to use magic as a tool, to learn, carve and create their way through history and into their own society. However, while males gifted with magic was rare, they were often extremely powerful and they couldn't do the same things. Their magic was more wild and primal, giving them the name 'Elementalers', Witch's often shared an Elementaler as they had the unique ability to act as a conduit and greatly enhance the powers of the witch that they were bonded with. Males who abused this power and used it for evil were labelled as "Dark Lords" while the ones who used it to help were labelled "Saints". One thing was known for sure, an Elementaler had the potential to do great good, but also great evil._

* * *

Chapter 1: The Boy-who-lived

 _Tamara Riddle couldn't believe the irony of her situation, when she ended up in the orphanage she was Tamara Marvolo Riddle. She had run away when her gift first manifested, tracking down her blood and meeting her father 'Tom', but she realised life was hard on a girl so she changed her appearance, covered her body and took on her father's name as her own. Tom Marvolo Riddle. When she entered Hogwarts, everyone was fooled and thought she was one of those Elementalers, however, her ambitions realised and a circle of close friends formed, she started the Death Eaters and her journey to immortality and to taking over the magical world and rebuilding it. Which led her to her ironic position, sure, she had set up safeguards in her horcrux's, and the prophecy that one of her followers has brought to her had pointed her in the direction of the Potter Coven, where Lady Lily Potter had a child and then went into hiding with her husband James, one of the few Elementalers in England. She had made Petra Pettigrew betray her friends, and upon finding the baby has cast the killing curse on it, only to find that the boy's magic repelled her and her spell backfired, and instead tied her to the boy. Tamara Marvolo Riddle had been defeated by the boy's naturally powerful defensive magic, she was kicking herself for not checking to see if the child was male or female, a girl she would have killed, but the Elementalers have a natural protection while they're young._

 _However, she was now bound to the boy and had to watch as he was taken by her nemesis, Arianna Dumbledore and whisked away to live with muggles, of all people! Not the other women James would have had if he didn't die, but fucking muggles. Tamara wanted to strangle the muggles the way they treated the boy from the first day, tossing him into a cupboard and forgetting about him until he was crying too much. She tried to stop some of the things they did, but, in the form she was in she couldn't do anything._

 _At least, until the boy turned 2. He was able to see her, and she had done various things to confirm this, he responded to her and babbled and tried to talk to her. Tamara Riddle found that after watching the muggles treat this boy like a piece of trash, she would care for him and turn him into the Lord to stand at her Side. She taught him to talk, and taught him that they could only converse in certain situations. However, his powers spiked when he reached five, which is when Elementalers first started showing their powers, and Harry's powers proved he was going to be a force of nature when he was a fully matured Wizard._

* * *

Harry Potter hated his muggle relatives, muggles, that's what Tammy called them. From the moment he was 2 he could see her, he could listen to hear and she had taught him who he was, and how to become strong. Tammy promised that when his magic was more developed, she would help him escape from them. Now that he was 5, and he could feel the power radiating within him, he knew that Tammy would be keeping her promise soon.

"Harry calm down, we must wait until nightfall," Tamara scoffed, Harry was restless and on edge and if he wasn't able to compose himself, his magic would lash out.

"Why should I wait? You promised me we'd get out of this damned place when I was stronger, my magic has evolved, I know it and you know it. Why does it matter if these _muggles_ are casualties?" Harry said the word 'Muggles' with complete distaste, as if it were something that tasted foul in his mouth.

"Yes, I promised you and I will keep my promise. Don't act like a damned Gryffindor Harry, you need to think and be smart, waiting is the best way. What we need to retrieve will help us in _punishing_ these damned waste of oxygen," Tamara replied, crossing her ethereal arms over her modest chest, she knew Harry was maturing a lot quicker because of his magic and no doubt in a few years would start being interested in the female form and unfortunately she was not corporeal yet.

"Fine," Harry grumbled, sitting back down on his bed in the cupboard, Tamara sat down across from him and began today's lesson as Harry had done all the 'chores' he was required to.

Tamara went through, yet again, a basic history of what was known about Elementalers which was almost nothing as not much was known about Elementalers. Though she did acquire some of the ancient tomes, she wasn't able to read them as for some reason the magic of the Elementalers made it so regular, even powerful Witches can't read them. Supposedly only an Elementaler can read them. She would see if Harry can read them when he is older and ready for whatever was inside of it.

She then followed this up was a basic lesson in spells, Harry practiced the movements with his hands and even a few of the spells. He already knew that a Wand wouldn't suit him like it does a Witch, hardly any Elementalers used the traditional wand, or so he'd been told.

Harry had found a personal preference in more primal and base forms of magic, true to their name he was more of an Elemental, and when it came to Elementalers the most powerful always had access to at least one of the seven base elements; water, earth, air, fire, spirit, shadows and energy.

"So, who are we even breaking out of Azkaban?" Harry grumbled.

"One of my most faithful, _Bellatrix Black_."

 _Six years later ~_

"That's it baby, fuck mummy's tight cunny! Feed her your _big load_ of spunk!" Harry was amused as Bellatrix pushed back against him, his erection was buried in her pussy to the hilt.

Bellatrix Black didn't take long to adjust to Harry being the one who could talk to her Lady, and once he conveyed everything, Bellatrix knew that she would have to follow her Lady's decision and help _train_ the boy. But first, she changed things around his home to make it more comfortable for her lord-to-be.

She killed his uncle and his cousin, before turning his aunt into the proper muggle-slave she should have been from the start. Making her do everything she had previously made Harry do, and thus freeing up his time to study with Bella and Tamara, she had also insisted that he call her 'Mummy' it was something that turned her on. Especially when Harry's magic once again grew along with his mental age and thought process and he became interested in the opposite sex. Since that awakening, Bellatrix had been shagged more now than in her days at Hogwarts – and she loved every moment of it. Of course, the tremendous boost in magic that she received as a result added to fuel her actions – as everyone knew and now she experienced, the power that resulted in the coupling of a Witch and an Elementaler.

"Bella's vocal as always," Tamara snickered, propped against a chair nearby – she was still a ghost/thing, but they had been making progress in that field and working on getting her back a new body.

Harry grunted, his hips slapping against the older woman's loudly. Her verbose words got louder as he increased his pace before slamming all the way in, his fists dug into the flesh of her plump buttocks and he unloaded himself into her depths – of course she was on contraceptive potions, as Tamara had aptly demanded that the first one Harry would impregnate is to be her when her body returns.

"An O++ as always Harry," Bella moaned as Harry slid out of her, his six-inch cock coming out of her folds and laying their limp between his legs. Bella had no doubt that when he was a full adult, it would be a monstrous size and she couldn't wait for him to mount her with it.

"Thanks _Mummy_ ," Harry said amused and watched as Bella's body shuddered as he called her that.

"Better hurry up and shower, your pet is cooking us breakfast as we speak and then we will be opening your presents! Happy birthday my _lord_ ," Bella kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back.

Once they broke off, he went to the bathroom and started to run himself a shower while Bella cleaned herself and the room up before she joined him. Of course, when she joined him in the shower, it resulted with her being pinned and ploughed once again, which was the whole point of her joining him in the shower in the first place.

When they finally came downstairs, the table was set for two and their plates had been served. In the kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron was Harry's aunt Petunia – Bellatrix had changed her into a suitable muggle-slave, and even gave her a few potions to make her more attractive, after all, she was a slave to her dear Harry and he only deserved the best even if she had to make physical adjustments to get the desired results.

"Morning Master, Mistress, my lady Black," Petunia greeted, she couldn't see Tamara but she knew she was always with Harry and so after Bellatrix's training had taken to greeting Harry and Tamara together and Bellatrix third.

Her apron barely covered her now large DD cup breasts and her bare bottom was also on display as was normal for their household. Petunia only wore clothes when guests were present or she had to go outside to do the groceries. Other than that, she knew her place and that clothes for a slave like her were explicitly forbidden.

"Happy 11th birthday Master, there are many letters for you from your… _friends_. May I give you my present as well?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course you may Aunt Petunia," Harry said, once she received permission she dropped to the floor quickly and moved under the table.

A few moments later Harry felt his trousers being undone, his cock fished out of his underwear and a wet and warm mouth surrounding it. Petunia was his pet in more than one way, having long succumbed to his demands and Bellatrix's training. She was always ready for any of their needs. Bellatrix snickered and both of them started eating even while Petunia slurped and sucked on his erection under the table.

* * *

Diagon Alley was the same as Harry had remembered it being, although this time he wasn't disillusioned so the denizens of the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon alley itself noticed him and he was quickly surrounded with woman and a few males speaking, congratulating him on defeated the 'Dark Lord'. Harry rolled his eyes but accepted the praises anyways, Bellatrix was amused even though she had changed her appearance so that she wouldn't be noticed – she sported platinum hair and had changed her eyes to an indigo colour, also she added a few facial feature changes so that at initial glance she would look different though if someone like… Eleanor 'Mad-eye' Moody saw her, her cover would be blown but Eleanor hardly left home these days, the paranoid bint.

"Ah, Lord Potter – welcome back to Gringotts," Griphook said merrily as soon as Harry entered the bank.

"Griphook! My friend, how are you going? The Wife and kids alright?" Harry said with a genuine smile – Harry had made quick friends of the youngest son of the Goblin King and his account manager, the manager knowing exactly who Bellatrix was and after initial questioning, had accepted her position and done business with her if Harry wasn't available.

"Yes, she is well and the sprogs are as annoying as ever. How may I help you today?" he asked.

"I need to get some money from my trust vault, Hogwarts shopping to do," Harry said.

"Ah, of course. Not a problem at all! Hogwarts will certainly be interesting for you, young Harry. From our understanding, Arianna Dumbledore has been parading that you've been kept away from their world until you were old enough to learn. Of course, she doesn't know about the changes that have occurred in your home. I'll have you know though, that around 15 Elementalers will be attending Hogwarts in your year level. Though, many of them weak and in contrast to the many Witches, well, they are more likely less developed than you are," Griphook noted as he walked them through the mines to the cart that would take them to Harry's trust vault.

"I doubt any of them would be as powerful as my Harry," Bellatrix commented.

"We can easily strip them of their power and leave them as squibs anyways," Tamara added.

"Now Tammy, that isn't quite nice. We could make a few friends out of them," Harry chided and Tamara pouted and poked her tongue out at him which he rolled his eyes to. The 18-year-old version of the Dark Lord was childish at various different times.

Once Harry was finished at Gringotts, he and Bella went shopping for everything he would need at Hogwarts. As another birthday present, Bellatrix bought him a snow-white owl whom he named Hedwig, she seemed to be intelligent and seemed to understand Harry when he spoke to her.

When Harry and Bella got back to home, Petunia had just finished making everything spotless once again and then she went to placing Harry's new belongings away in places he designated for them – this was, everything he thought should decorate his house that wouldn't go to Hogwarts with him. Harry sat down on his chair and lay back before picking up the rest of his letters from his friends and read them.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy 11_ _th_ _birthday! I wish I could see you today, but, we're still in Australia on holidays. I hope I can catch you before school starts up, if not I'll meet you on the Hogwarts Express! We definitely need to talk about that book you gave me the other week! The one about Hogwarts and the History of Magical Britain! Wow, I could not believe the amount of rich and accurate history it holds in it! The legends were true! Though they were sorely misrepresented in the muggle-world. The list of spells you gave me to practise has worked so well! Though I wish they were more than just simple house cleaning charms, but, Mum at least appreciates it. You know how things are with her ever since Dad died a few years ago, it's just been the two of us and this magic stuff is making her realise she will be alone while I'm at school… Perhaps your Mum can keep my mum company a few times a week?_

Harry snorted at that, he knew Bellatrix would no doubt seduce his friend's mother and turn her into a devout whore. But he didn't particularly care, the woman was downright attractive and he had no doubts his friend would also grow up to be quite a looker that he would eventually claim.

 _I still can't believe I'm a witch, seems like yesterday we were only just talking at school where that freakish stuff happened with Piers Polkis. I'm so glad that we weren't caught and somehow, I developed magic, it allowed us to become friends and grow so much closer! I couldn't imagine going to a school without my best friend! And now we're both going to be going to Hogwarts together! I read about the house system, I'm hoping for Ravenclaw myself, but, if you're certain you'll be a Slytherin, I wouldn't mind going there so long as I'm by your side. Look at me, going off on tangents again. Unfortunately, I can't write too much or Mum will get upset with me, so Happy Birthday Harry!_

 _Love, Hermione._

Hermione didn't attach much to her letter, just a picture of her and her mother Jane, both of them were on a beach and Harry admitted that Hermione looked cute in her two-piece bathing suit. Sure, she hasn't started developing yet, but in contrast to her mother who stood at 5 feet six, with a pair of C cup breasts (he guessed), a thin waist and a nice shapely rear, Hermione was sure to become a looker. Even with her untamed mane of hair on her head.

"Hmm… oh the bookworm Mudblood wants me to keep her mother company, does she?" Bella said reading over his shoulder.

"Bella, what have I said about calling her that word?" Harry warned with a sigh, Tamara smiled.

"Oh, I know Harry, but, it's the truth and she'll have to get used to it if she's going to Slytherin with you," Bella stated factually.

"No she won't, because if I hear that word uttered in her direction I'm going to murder the one responsible," Harry growled, his eyes alight.

"Can't wait to see the pensieve memory!" Bella beamed, Harry rolled his eyes and moved onto his next letter.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _Happy 11_ _th_ _Birthday, I trust you got your letter and my sister-in-law took you shopping? Darcy gets her letter in a few weeks and she is excited at the prospect of going to Hogwarts with you as well as her other friends. Lucretia also sends her love and hopes you will visit us sometime soon, and I wholeheartedly agree with that sentiment! Bed's been rather empty, or, rather it's been lacking of a certain tool you possess. Narcissa and I have our fun, naturally, and Lucretia joins in of course – we realistically can't deny our daughter's anything. But we do of course miss your and Bellatrix's presence in our home, even your muggle-slave is missed – she is much more attentive than our house elves, not to mention she's pleasant to look at work._

 _I certainly do hope you will visit us soon so that we may celebrate the momentous occasion of your maturity and entrance into Hogwarts. And of course, the rest of the faithful inner circle are looking for anything that may aid you and our Lady in your quest to get her body back so that we may once again rise and bring the witching world to its knees! Which many a witch would happily do for you. Don't be a stranger Harry Potter._

 _Love, Lucinda, Narcissa, Lucretia and Darcy Malfoy xoxo._

"Of course, my sister and her family invited you over to fuck, aside from Darcy who opted to not participate yet, you fucked them to many unconscious states," Bellatrix said amused, Harry nodded.

One would wonder how a family like the Malfoy's exist given that they are 'purebloods' yet obviously a male would be needed to procreate. However, the witching world has a habit of keeping pureblood males who are mostly squibs with the occasional Elementaler as 'breeding tools'. Lucinda and Narcissa Malfoy used Lucinda's twin squib of a brother to provide the necessary half to create their first and eldest child Lucretia and then a few years later to create Darcy. Contrary to muggle-beliefs, twins in the witching would could be different, if they weren't the same sex.

"Pet, write them back and inform them that we will be over Friday and be staying the weekend," Harry said.

"Yes Master," Petunia replied, she opened the drawer of the desk and took out his quill and inkpot, she then started to write immediately.

"Send the reply with Hedwig, it can be her first job as my owl," Harry noted.

"As you wish Master," was her reply, she soon finished writing the letter and when she approached the owl, it looked at her with a calculated look before holding out her leg with a 'hoot'.

Hedwig then took off and out the window towards her destination, as she did so Harry rolled his eyes at the muggle bills that remained before tossing them onto the table and standing up and stretching.

"Pet, deal with that like usual. I have some studies to attend to," With that Harry summoned his books from their place and lay them out of the table. Bellatrix sat behind Harry with her breasts resting on his head and a curious expression on her face. Tamara sat across from Harry and began to talk and give a lesson, Bellatrix added in some parts when she was asked directly. And helped him with the physical side of casting a spell with his new wand, 11 inches holly and a phoenix feather – the brother wand to Tamara's own which was only right as he was her equal half.

It was safe to say that the boy-who-lived had a smart and calculating mind, extraordinary abilities and the witching world had no idea just what would befall them. Though, many witch's would happy let him conquer them to be able to share in his power.


End file.
